Kamen Rider Knight
Kamen Rider Knight is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography A cold loner who fights constantly and is frequently unemployed. Ren received his Card Deck before the start of the series. He accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war to give his fiancé, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery as she was in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Ren later contracted with Darkwing and became Kamen Rider Knight. After All Riders died, including his ally/rival Kido, while risking his life protecting someone who close to him until dies, instead of joining Rider War, as well as Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda dies in cancer, Ren is the last Rider to fight Odin. Though Knight is almost lost, Kanzaki dissolve the meaningless Rider War after, his sister, Yui is dead, making Ren a default winner, and to undo everything what Kanzaki did and restores everything back to normal, with those who become and became involved in Rider War, such as the deceased are being revived from dead and the ill are being recovered from their illness, but with their peaceful normal lifes, excluding the Kanzaki siblings, who are now deceased. At some point, while Ren still has a memory as a Rider, he still have a Riders' decks with him, giving to his entrusted allies their respective Card Deck, Kido and Kitaoka to continue fight together as a Kamen Rider against an approaching outcome threat nearby them. Due to this on giving Kido and Kitaoka their respective Advent Decks, Knight, along with his Advent Rider allies participate a Civil War between Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, but was defeated by Dai-Zagyack's new leader Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red. Once Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, the leader of a reborn Dai-Shocker, and Marvelous reveal to have been play along with the villains schemes led by Narutaki, Shadow Moon and the Hero Hunter Silva, in order to gather all Riders and Sentai army by trapping the heroes into a dimensional rift, the time has come for Knight and his fellow heroes to be released from the rift, to battle the villain's army. Details Like Ryuki, Knight can summon the Advent type Mirror Monster by pressing tap R1/↓ freely during an attacks, has a limit and a hidden Summon's regeneration, which can be quickly refilled to be reused via the attacks. Most of all, in all modes, unlike Ryuki, Knight can still summons his Advent Monster. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Suitable as a well-round aerial fighter and guard breaker *Some modes' moves has a great advantage for an Air Combo, after jump cancelling on Base Mode (mostly: (■-Strings' 7th string; ▲ (Sword Vent - Wing Lancer Charge 2nd hit while holding)) and Survive Mode (only ▲+● (a charging tornado slash)) *● (Nasty Vent - Sonic Breaker/Blast Vent - Dark Tornado) has a great advantage to guard break *No needing of R1/↓ (Advent Summon) anytime due to being more highly skilled mid-range/close-range for one of Ryuki's Mirror Riders like him *Has an Air Glide *Base Mode's ▲+● (Final Vent - Hishouzan) has a great advantage to dodge incoming ground attacks *Survive Mode's ▲ (Shoot Vent - Dark Arrow) is good against long range *Can summon Advent Monster in both modes, unlike Ryuki *Changes vehicle/transportation while in other form Weaknesses/Cons *● (Nasty Vent - Sonic Breaker/Blast Vent - Dark Tornado) are difficult to Rider Cancel, and very vulnerable against surrounding back/side and anti-air *Base Mode's ■-Strings' 8th and 9th strings are vulnerable to be juggled, while falling to low air, as well as the velocity must be learned careful while using these last string combos *The end of Closing Screen is not his primary card. Needs to be updated in sequels Gallery ' ss16rykn.jpg|Base Mode and Ryuki Base Mode Ss12_2_1.jpg| Ss12_2_2.jpg| Ss12_2_3.jpg|Survive Mode Ss12_2_4.jpg|Survive Mode riding Darkraider Motorcycle Mode ' Vehicle/Transportation Much like Ryuki while in Base Mode, Knight Base Mode also uses the RideShooter, and one of the two playable Ryuki Riders to jump into their motorcycle. In Survive Mode, Knight uses Darkraider in its Motorcycle Form. Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters (Ryuki)